Hogblock Tango
by Beayuu
Summary: Just a parody of cellblock tango, acted by Hermione, Partival, Mcgoannal, Lavander , Cho Chang and Ginny, RATED M!


**Author note: OKay i didn't know where to put this whether in _Harry potter _or _Chicago!_ but i have decided to put them in harry potter.. i guess it fits in more.. anyway the **_italics _**are the singers. heheh.. review guys..! OH AND i know that i spell some names wrongly.  
**  
**Disclaimer: if i said "yes i own them" would you believe me? no you won't.**

_

* * *

_

_Ginny._  
Whine  
_  
Paritval._  
Gay

_Lavander._  
roll down

_Cho Chang._  
Hell no

_Hermione._  
head room

_Mcgoannal. _  
Thongs.

_Prof. Dumbledor._  
And now, the six merry witches of the hoggie hogwarts in their parody of theHogwarts Tango

_All._  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

_Ginny._  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That gets on your nerves?. Like harry,  
Harry liked to complain  
No, not complain. WHINE  
So I went to the dorm this one day  
And I am really annoyed, and  
looking for a little bit of sympathy  
and there's harry sittin'  
on the couch, holding on his scar  
and complaining'. No, not complain'  
WHINNIN'. So, I said to him,  
I said, " you whine about that  
Scar one more time..."  
And he did.  
So I took out my wand  
and I fired… two anti-scar spell.  
Into his head.

_All._  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

_Partival._  
I met Nevil longbottom from  
Hogwarts express about two years ago  
and he told me he was straight  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we are at the same house.  
He'd go to class he'd come back,  
I'd fix him a drink, and try to fuck him but he always decline...  
And then I found out:  
"Straight" he told me. straight, my ass.  
Not only was he gay  
Oh, no, he had six guys  
One of those horny bastard, you know.  
So that night when he came back from class,  
I fixed him his drink, as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold their bladder.

_All._  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a help  
But not a torture!

_Lavander._  
Now, I'm sitting at the great hall  
cutting up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business.  
In storms my husband ron in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' blasie," he says.  
oh my god he knew! and he kept on screamin',  
"You been screwin blasie."  
And then he ran into my foot  
He rolled down the stairs after that!

_All._  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

_Cho Chang_.  
"are you going to find cedric?" mary asked.  
Yes, of cause, I love cedric a lot.  
When I reached there I found cedric lying on the bed,  
Naked, fucking some girl that I don't know.  
. The next thing I know that  
I'm kicking that little bastard for cheating at me.

_Hermione._  
Yeah but did you slap him?

_Cho chang_.  
HELL NO, not guilty!

_Hermione._  
My sister, Jane and I had this book shop,  
and my husband, Draco , help out with us.  
Now, for the last number in our book,  
We have these 20 sex books methods in a row  
one, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles,  
back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the opening we're down at the head's room  
the three of us, boozin', havin a few laughs and we ran out of ice.  
So I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's jane and  
Draco doing Number Seventeen -- the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of pleasure,  
I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later, when I was washing the cum off the floor  
I even knew that I wasn't a virgin.

_All._  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I had to do it  
But if I didn't do it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

_Prof. Mcgoannel_.  
I hated Professor Snape more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real disgusting guy...gelled head... a potion addict  
But he was annoying.  
He was always trying to find me.  
He'd go out every night  
Stalking me and in his room  
i found my clothes, my make up my shirts and my thongs.  
I guess you can say we quarreled  
Because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as a man  
and I saw him as a woman!

_All._  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would have done the same!

_Ginny._  
You whine about the scar one more time!

_Partival._  
Straight my ass.

_Lavander._  
Roll down the stairs..

_Cho Chang._  
I just kicked him!

_Hermione._  
Number seventeen -- the spread-eagle.

_Mcgonnal._  
Artistic differences.

_Ginny._  
Whine  
_  
Paritval._  
Gay

_Lavander._  
roll down

_Cho Chang._  
Hell no

_Hermione._  
head room

_Mcgoannal._  
Thongs.

* * *

in case you don't get it.  
Harry kept complaining about his scar, ginny didn't like it and fired two anti-scar cover spell at his head  
Partival found out that nevil is gay and drugged his drink so he will be at the toilet pooing everyday.  
Ron found out that lavander is cheating on him and lavander knew after ron yelled at her so she tripped him and he rolled down the stairs.  
cho chang entered cedric's room and found out that he is having sex with another woman and kicked him but was asscused for slapping him  
hermione and draco and jane have a threesome after hermione found out that draco is having sex with jane and joined her.  
Prof mcgonnal (i know i spell that name wrongly) hated prof. snape because he is wooing her but than she crept into his room and found her stuffs and most importantly her THONGS,in his room and have him makeover like a woman. 

yup thats all..

hehe review Pplease


End file.
